Tobio Ikuse
| Romaji = Ikuse Tobio Surasshu Doggu | Race = Human | Nicknames = Slash Dog Tobi (by Lavinia Reni) God of the Blade | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Pale Grey | Gender =Male | Equipment = Canis Lykaon Scythe | Relatives = Ageha Ikuse (Grandmother) † Unnamed Great-Aunt Unnamed Parents † Shuri Himejima (Aunt) † Akeno Himejima (Second Cousin) Baraqiel (Uncle-In-Law) Suzaku Himejima (Second Cousin) Suou Himejima (Granduncle) | Affiliations = Grigori (Agent) D×D Slash/Dog Team (Founder/Leader) Himejima Clan Heaven Underworld Azazel (Former VIP) Culinary Study Club | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Tobio Ikuse, better known under the alias of "Slash Dog" is a member and a top fighter of Grigori. He is the main protagonist of Ishibumi's previous work SLASH/DOG. He is the possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Canis Lykaon. He is also a university student. Appearance Tobio is a young man with short black hair and pale grey eyes. His height is cm and his body weight is kg. In Volume 24, Issei describes him as a handsome man. Personality He seems to have a very quiet personality and quiet introverted young man, preferring to fight behind the scenes as opposed to the front lines. However, he does seem to have a sense of humor, making a joke about Vali taking interest when Issei was rubbing sunscreen on Akeno. Due to the suffering and loss of his parents before he got to know them, his grandmother and primary caregiver and most recently his best friend Sae have taken a severe emotional toll on him. Tobio is also extremely gentle and kind as noted by Natsume and Lavinia. Tobio cares deeply about his friends, willing to face great danger to help them as when he decided to fight Utsusemi Agency to saved Sae and he risked his life to block a powerful attack from Seiryu Kushihashi to defend Kouki. History Tobio is a descendant of the Himejima clan. When Tobio was born with the Sacred Gear Canis Lykaon, it was one of the rare instances where it already had its Balance Breaker fully activated and because of this in his childhood his grandmother, Ageha Ikuse, sealed his Longinus, Canis Lykaon, for his safety and had his memories erased. Tobio had since lived a normal life with his grandmother and childhood friend, Sae Toujou. At some point he joined and became a member of the Grigori and met Walburga. At some point, the previous "Ouryuu" had been causing trouble for him and Vali. :For a full detail on the events on -SLASHDØG-, please refer here. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Slash Dog was mentioned in Volume 11 by Azazel when he was explaining about the current Longinus and its current possessors, stating that he is on another mission. In Volume 12, he acted as Azazel's and Sirzechs Lucifer's bodyguard when they went to the Realm of the Dead but did not appear as he was stationed outside. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions He makes his official appearance in Volume 15, where Azazel sent him as a support for Issei and his friends. In Volume 16, Tobio participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. He reappears in Volume 19, at the training area where he explains his relationship to Vali to Issei. Later, after the battle with the rebel exorcists, he prevents Walburga from escaping and seals away her Incinerate Anthem after she is defeated. In Volume 20, after D×D had found the location of Agreas that contained the hideout for Qlippoth, they prepared a preemptive strike on them with Tobio joining the Occult Research Club as the main force and giving them support as they make there way through the city. In Volume 21, days after 666 was released, Tobio and Lavinia Reni joined the Vali Team to battle Qlippoth's army at the Northern Europe region. He took out a huge amount of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails using his Abyss side Balance Breaker. Just as the war concluded, Azazel and the other Mythology leaders prepare to seal Trihexa along with themselves. Azazel tells Tobio and the Vali Team to look after Vali while he's gone. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, Tobio participate in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. In Volume 24, Tobio met up with Rias, Issei, Ravel and Rossweisse at his bar when he and Cao Cao called them regarding the recent incident. Tobio and some of the Slash Dog members appeared as guards for Vali and Rias' Rating Game match. He and Jin appeared at the parking lot when one of the Grim Reapers arrived. He tells Tobio that he has no obligation to stand here since Azazel is no longer present, Tobio however retorts this as he takes his own scythe out, the Grim Reaper is surprised that the boy would go so far as to help Vali who he claims has "cursed blood", for berating Vali, Tobio began his fight with the reaper as shadows with sharp blades spread over the area. near the end of the battle, Tobio activates his Balance Breaker, cloaking himself in shadows in the form of a humanoid dog, he takes out a secondary scythe and was able to cut him down. In Volume 25, Tobio had a secret meeting with Ajuka on a rooftop garden in the human world, it is revealed that Tobio had been moving behind the scenes for Ajuka to locate and spy on Mitsuya Kanzaki, a young man who controls two Longinus. Tobio and Ajuka were both conflicted if they should bring him over to their side since all the Longinus wielders will be needed when they come in contact with ExE, but was worried for what kind of phenomenon might happen should he come into contact with the current Two Heavenly Dragons, especially Issei with Telos Karma. Tobio appeared after Mitsuya Kanzaki saved Gorou Hyoudou from the Grim Reapers. Tobio views him as a nemesis of Ajuka and the one who controls Innovate Clear and Telos Karma and because of this the Grigori came to view Mitsuya as a dangerous man. As things started to heat up between Tobio and Mitsuya, Gorou stepped in to stop the fight and Tobio apologize to him for his behavior. Tobio and his Slashdog team celebrates at the Hyoudou Residence along with their rival teams. Tobio tells Issei if he gets a match, he would want to fight against Issei and Vali much to Issei’s surprise. Tobio briefly reappeared in True Volume 1, as he was given instructions by Ajuka to investigate of the devil’s bases in the Human world and Underworld. Arriving together with Cao Cao at the Hyoudou Residence to give Issei and the others information on the location of the Greek goddess Nyx. Tobio assisted Issei and his group by destroying Nyx’s barrier, thus allowing them to enter her territory. Tobio was mentioned by Natsume in True Volume 2, that he will be arriving to Vali’s apartment to make some noodles for him and the group. In True Volume 3, Tobio and his team arrived to the Shinkansen platform to be escorts for Issei and the group to Kyoto and he has personal things to take care off. Tobio took part of the meeting with Suzaku Himejima and Sun Wukong in the reception hall of the giant mansion about the Five Principle Clans offering their full support to Kyoto and he tells them that Enma hasn’t joined Hades and the Rulers of Hell, leading them to believe that Hades has a plan. Tobio explains that Kyoto was chosen to make Enma because the Three Great Powers was made in Japan and were to make them mad as well, because the team, the Five Principal Clans, Sun Wukong and his team and the Hero Faction team will act as security. He started to explain that the Rulers of Hell has troublesome underlings and Kyoto is a important town for Japan because of the history, culture, economy and spirituality and later watched the Hero Faction apologized to Yasaka for the trouble they caused last year and she accepted their apology, but some Youkais haven’t forgiven them so she decided to entrusted them to protect the place, with Cao Cao agreeing to protect the place with body and mind, leading Tobio to smile. Tobio and his SlashDog team engaged the artificial Devils at the west side of the pseudo-barrier space that resembled Urakyoto with Tobio facing Gressil while his team dealt with the remaining artificial Devils. Tobio told Gressil that he was lucky that he didn't face Cao Cao because he would have been quickly turned to dust as Tobio activated his Balance Breaker, stating that Gressil was also lucky that Issei couldn't go all out during their encounter, which allowed him to survive. Tobio asked what Gressil's what his goal was after he surpassed Balberith and Verrine as Tobio became disgusted by Gresil's reasons for rampaging, stating that due to Gressil's the possibility of Gresil's evil intentions reaching those precious to Tobio, that he would cut Gressil before that happens as he activated his Abyss Balance Breaker and engaged Gressil in battle. During their battle, Tobio noted that Gressil's physical ability increases each time he fights as Tobio used his darkness to disperse Gressil's attacks, taunting him that only a real Maou-class or God-class could surpass his darkness and damage Tobio. Tobio defeated Gressil after the latter let his guard down due to developing a resistance against Tobio's blades as Tobio revealed that his blade has different aura wavelengths which allowed it to bypass Gressil's Resistance as his body only remembered one of his aura wavelengths. Tobio then finished off Gressil with his scythes, stating while Gressil is similar in power to Balberith and Verrine, it takes more then raw power or demonic power to become a true Super Devil. After finishing his fight Gressil, Natsume Minagawa approached Tobio, asking if he defeated Gressil, to which Tobio stated that it ended as she stated that the rest of the Slash Dog team defeated the artificial Devils. Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: Tobio is considered to be one of the Fallen Angels' top fighters, being one of the two humans capable of forcing Vali into using the Juggernaut Drive. He is also capable of easily fighting many mass-produced Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails on his own. In Volume 24, he easily overwhelmed an executive-class Grim Reaper working under Thanatos. * Master Scythe Wielder: Tobio is an extremely proficient scythe wielder. In his evolved Balance Breaker, Tobio could use a scythe to effortlessly slice apart an army of mass-produced Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails, and in Volume 24, he was able to fight on par with an executive-class Grim Reaper and vastly overwhelm him after activating his Balance Breaker. Immense Strength: Tobio is widely known as a top fighter of Grigori. A testament to Tobio's immense fighting power is the fact that, alongside Dulio Gesualdo, the strongest exorcist, Tobio was tasked to be Sirzechs' and Azazel's bodyguards when they confronted Hades, an immensely powerful God with a large legion of powerful Grim Reapers in his service. His strength is also greatly acknowledged by Vali, with Tobio being one of the only two humans to force Vali into using his full strength through the Juggernaut Drive. The members of the Vali Team were deeply awed by Tobio's true strength in his evolved Balance Breaker state, and Vali even considers him one of the five candidates for the strongest human. Immense Speed: Tobio has shown to be exceptionally fast due to his training as a warrior for Grigori, leaving the scene without even the slightest noise at times. In Volume 24, he was able to outmaneuver an executive-class Grim Reaper with ease. Master Magician: Tobio has shown to have a vast understanding of magic, as seen when he was able to severe all of Walburga's magic transportation routes in a short time even when she had used tens of thousands of spells for them. Tobio can use magic communication circles and also use magic to fly with high speed and maneuverability. Master Tactician: Tobio is a brilliant strategist with extraordinary tactical insight. According to Suzaku, Tobio's intuition is always correct, as shown when he correctly guessed the Grim Reapers would made their move on Koneko during Rias’ and Vali's Rating Game match. Stealth Expert: Tobio has shown to be able skillfully mask his presence from people, being capable of appearing or vanishing without leaving any trace or being noticed. He was also able to keep himself hidden from Walburga as he sealed off her magic transportation escape routes without Walburga noticing. Flight: During the events of volume 24, Tobio has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Canis Lykaon ( ): He possesses the Longinus Canis Lykaon, which takes the form of a large black dog whom he named Jin 'that acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades and shadows from its body, can transform itself into a sword, and can also move through and extend blades from any shadows, which can be spread as far as the user's sight and black blades could cut through magic and spells, Tobio has mastered his Longinus to a tremendous level, to the point of being able to slice apart the very fabric of space-time, cover an entire mountain with countless blades and defeat a large army of mass-produced Grendel and Ladon-type Evil Dragons and fake Sekiryuutei with ease and cut through Nyx barrier she erected, as well as spells, In addition, Tobio can also make attacks on his body melt into shadows as protection and can submerge within shadows and reappear out of others. *'Scythe: Tobio can produce one or more scythes which he uses as his main weapons for melee combat. Tobio's immense mastery of his Sacred Gear allows his scythes to damage even the souls of his opponents. Due to possessing the power of "Ame no Ohabari", which killed the God of Fire Hinokagutsuchi, his scythe can produce a cursed black and crimson flame. * Night Celestial Slash Dogs: The original Balance Breaker of Canis Lykaon, which Tobio had already unlocked from the moment he was born. Tobio is covered in darkness and transforms into a humanoid black hound with six tails, while Jin transforms into a large, fully-grown black hound. In this form, not only does Tobio gain enhanced strength and speed, but he can also extend his shadows beyond the range of a huge building complex and create an innumerable amount of blades in them, capable of tinging the sky and earth in darkness. *'Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps:' Tobio's Abyss Side Balance Breaker, which he achieved after training and becoming accustomed to using his sacred gear to the point of fusing with it. By reciting a curse-like chant, his entire body becomes covered by darkness and takes the form of a humanoid black beast. This form has forelegs, hind legs, a tail, and massive jaws that resemble a dog's. In this form, Tobio keeps his ability to sprout immense blades from his extended shadows, in addition, the darkness in the surrounding area also forms enormous dogs with jet-black fur that attack opponents with blades carried in their mouths. These dogs can also move through shadows much like Tobio and Jin to attack the blind spots of their foes. Trivia *Tobio is the second Japanese human to possess a Longinus Sacred Gear. *Canis Lykaon means "Dog Wolf". Lykaon is a transliteration of the Latin spelling "Lycaon" which is derived from the word "Lykos" which means "Wolf". The wolf part could possibly be a reference to Lycaon the king of wolves in Roman mythology and this would refer to Tobio's ability to control Jin and his multiple jet-black dogs. *Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps means "Perfect Darkness Wolf and Strong Dense Hunter". **Why Laelaps means "Hunter" in this case is because Laelaps is the name of a dog in Greek mythology that always caught what he hunted and so would refer to how Tobio's dogs always catch their 'prey'. *Tobio works a part-time night shift as the bartender at the Black Dog BAR, a bar created by Azazel. In addition to this, he sometimes cooks at a restaurant in the same building on the first floor below the bar, which is on the second floor. **The bar seems to have been named after Tobio himself (sharing said name with Jin). *Tobio's birthday is on the 4th of Mayhttps://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/939147011802009600. *Tobio is the first protagonist from another Ishibumi work to appear in High School DxD, starring in SLASHDØG. The second one is Mitsuya Kanzaki, the protagonist of Ishibumi's first work, Denpachi. *Tobio is listed among the strongest humans, along with Cao Cao, Arthur, Vasco, and Mitsuya. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:DxD Category:SlashDog